Draco's Boy
by LilyMorolas
Summary: Finding a boy on your doorstep is one thing. Trying to find the mother..well that can be difficult.
1. Prologue

**Another story. It was just sitting there, begging to be published. Hope you enjoy :D**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy (wish I did), The other characters of Harry Potter World, The world of Harry Potter or anything the J.K. Rowling was made.  
**

* * *

_It was raining. _

_Well it always seems to rain in England. But most people don't realize that we do in fact get lovely weather. Lovely weather as in sunshine, rainbows and snow. I love that fact very much. We in fact don't get that very often, so when it is nice outside I am very happy. _

_Anyways that wasn't the point. It was raining the day that I got my lovely package. And I do mean lovely. It was wrapped in a blanket and was left on my doorstep. It kind of sounds like how that pothead boy started his life, and I guess that it was, but it was different. _

_The child left on my doorstep was actually mine. _

_I know some unknown (and it surely was unknown) women left a beautiful baby on my doorstep. It was totally by accident too. If I hadn't decided to go out for a meeting that day I would have never found that bundle on the step. _

_My wife wasn't too happy about it either, but I point blankly told her that the baby was staying. She, of course, asked how do I know that it was mine. I said I didn't. But I guess that I will go to a muggle hospital and get that thing done. D.N something or other. _

_She wasn't happy about it. Cause the following day I took the baby out (the person was very nice to leave a change of clothes and some nappies for me) to the muggle hospital and get the test done. _

_They asked about the mother and I said that I didn't know who the mother was. It was left on my doorstep. They looked at me warily. Like I was lying. Not that I really cared because I wasn't going to be coming back to this place again. _

_I ended up having to get a needle (they hurt by the way) and the baby ended up screaming his head off (found out his sex during a very disgusting nappy change). I couldn't blame him. It did hurt a lot! But anyways they said that it would take 3 weeks for the test to come back. I said that I wanted to find out now. They said three weeks._

_I handed them some money. I found out the results in 3 hours (how money buys people over so easily)._

_I was a father._

_I then decided to name the boy Scorpius William Malfoy (William because I was reading about the muggle prince and the thing he was doing with the muggle army)._

_The wife was not happy when I came home that day to tell her about it. She then decides to tell me that it was either her or the baby. I choose the boy. _

_She hit me. Hard. Asked for a divorce and I said that it was nice. _

_She was gone within a week and was married to some other bloke as soon as our divorce was settled. She is now, I think, expecting her first child him. Ironic that she didn't want the one so easily given to her. _

_He is a horrible child (gets it from the unknown mother, not me) and I love him for that. Keeps me on my toes all the time. _

_Which makes me realize that he has been quiet for sometime._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Remember this is a working of my imagination. People will be OOC. **

**Last Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter (people, world and magic)  
**

* * *

"Daddy!" Scorpius's little body of four years old came running into the library.

Draco looked up from his writing and looked at his carbon copy. He smiled as the little boy came running into the room and jumped onto his lap.

"Yes sir?"

"Why didn't you answer when I called you?" Scorpius looked up with all the seriousness of a four year old. "I was calling and calling."

Draco ruffled his hair. "I was busy writing."

Scorpius turned his head and looked at the book that his father, was indeed, writing in. "Can I draw a pretty princess?"

Draco's eyes popped open. "A princess? Why a princess Scorpius?"

Scorpius grabbed a pencil, flipped the page and started to draw lines. "Because a princess needs to be rescued."

Draco gave a sigh of relief. "Oh does she?"

Scorpius nodded his head. "Yes! She needs to be rescued from the evil wizard Scarhead and the horrible dragon Weasel."

Draco chuckled at the names that Scorpius used to name his villains. He had started to use them the first day that he meet them. It wasn't a bad meeting. Just that Scorpius had heard him call them that and decided to call all bad guys that he created in his little head that.

Draco snuggled into him and rested his chin on the boy's head. "What did Scarhead and Weasel do today?"

Scorpius then dropped the pencil to look at his dad. "Weasel burned down the school and Scarhead used his wand to control people into jumping up and down. Up and down. Up and down for HOURS!"

Draco faked horror. "Oh no!"

"I know!" Scorpius's mouth went wide "Then the princess was stuck in the dungeon and I had to go rescue her."

"Did she give you a kiss?"

Scorpius scrunched his nose. "NO! Kisses are gross!"

"Oh really?" Draco asked, while trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Yes they are Daddy!"

"What about from Nana? Or from your daycare teacher..."

Scorpius turned pink. "Their ok. I guess."

"And daddy?"

Scorpius went on his knees and put his hands on both sides of Draco's face. "I will always give daddy hugs and kisses!" and then he firmly put his mouth on Draco's for a slobbery kiss.

Draco could feel his eyes start to tear up and thought that he could have never hoped for a little miracle that was this little boy in front of him.

"Muah!" Scorpius said as he pulled back. "See Daddy. Kisses from me."

"Kisses from you." He put down the boy and watched as he ran away. "Where are you going now?"

"To go save the princess from Scarhead and Weasel." He said as he disappeared around the corner.

Draco shook his head and leaned back against his chair. He thought about how old Scorpius was getting and the lack of a mother figure. His mother and Blaise were both bugging him about it. Also with the fact that he should think about finding out who the mother of the boy was.

Draco didn't think it was going to be that easy. Sure he had an amazing support system and he was grateful for it. Since his wife left him four years ago, he had become a single parent with all the hardships of it.

The lack of sleep. The crying all night. Teething. Toilet training. The first day of school. The first hurt. He had to deal with all the firsts. Sometimes he got them right and other times he knew he screwed them up bad. He just had to learn from them.

But then again there were times that he wished he could just go. Go out to the parties. Go out with friends. Just be able to go out in the world without Scorpius. But then he would think about the fact that Scorpius needed him. And that need is what kept him from working all day and night. To being there when Scorpius went to bed and to be there in the morning when he woke up.

He was a good father.

The problem was that he was starting to ask questions. Questions like about his mother. Where was she? What was she doing? Why wasn't she there with him? Questions that Draco didn't know the answer to.

And to make things worse was his no good friends (friends he really didn't want) were asking him the same questions. Potter, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and Weasley. They were asking who the mother was.

He could honestly never seem to be able to answer that question, either then he really didn't know. He didn't know who the mother was because during the time after the war he had slept with many women. Women to help with his frustration. Women to talk to afterwards (they were the muggle women) and some because he wanted it rough.

Draco could say that he wasn't proud of that time and it was true. He used, abused and tossed them away. Sure some of them stayed in his thoughts and other left as soon as they came.

He was starting to feel the need to find out who the mother was.

"Your going to be late." A voice came from the fireplace.

"Should have known that you would call." Draco mumbled as he walked towards the fireplace. "I will not."

The face snorted, causing sparks to go against the gate. "Sure you will. You're always late."

"Then why haven't you fired me yet Potter?"

Harry glared. "Because, unfortunately, you are one of the best Aurors that I have. Also you are the only one that can be paired with Zabini."

"Only because you won't"

"I am not interested in him. I have Ginny."

"Which you stole from him." Draco smirked. "He has been nursing a broken heart since you married her."

"Which I am sure he is having plenty of pity sex with which ever witch or muggle girl he can get."

Draco nodded his head. "That's true. He wants me to go to this muggle club. Haven't really decided if I wanted to or not."

"Well your going to have to." Harry sighed. "It is where the next tip came from."

"Which tip, Potter? We have tons of tips and frankly I'm sick of getting the ones that are dead ends."

"Well I think that it may lead to who the main person is." Draco could hear papers being ruffled in the background. "It sounded like Boron really got something this time."

"I'm sure that the dunderhead did." Draco mumbled.

"Look he may have got something. So, you and Zabini are going to the club tonight."

Draco shook his head. "Can't. I have to put Scorpius to bed."

"You know that you CAN go out on the job for one night."

"I know that. Just that he likes it me to be there when I put him to bed."

Harry nodded. "Uh huh. Are you sure its him? Or is it you that needs to be there for him when he goes to bed?"

Draco shrugged. "A little of both."

"You know I thought I would have never said this to you Malfoy, but you're doing a good job."

"I know that!" Draco huffed. "I don't need to hear it from the boy-who-wouldn't-die!"

Harry chuckled at the name. "Well, why don't you bring him to the house tonight? I'm sure that James would like to see him again."

"Maybe. I'll ask him." Draco turned to walk away. "Why can't you go then? To the club?"

"Cause I'm the boss Malfoy." And his face disappeared.

Draco stuck his tongue out at the fire and sighed at his childish antics. He knew that Potter was busy at work. Having to do the horrible paper work and just being the leader like usual. He also knew that Potter was right. Blaise and him were the best at what they did. They had the whole trust thing that came with having a partner and understood each other to a 'T'. But it didn't mean that he liked having to go to the club.

So he sighed and headed to where he could go ask if Scorpius wanted to spend time with his Aunt Ginny and Scarhead. Which he already knew the answer.

He would say yes and it would be then that Draco had to concentrate on the work ahead of him. Also to think about the possibility of Scorpius going to stay with his mother for a while.

Draco had a feeling in his gut that this case was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 2

Walking into the club was a headache waiting to happen. There was loud music, people everywhere, yelling, screaming. And half naked girls striping down to their knickers. Draco, on any other day would have been happy to come to this club and mill around like Blaise would have liked him too. But, of course the first time he came here had to be on a mission. Which probably meant that Draco would never come here unless he got sent here.

It was a shame that he wouldn't have been able to come here to enjoy himself. He was getting some interesting offers from girls and their 'come hither' looks. Left, right and center. It would have been a heaven.

"See mate!" Blaise yelled above the music as he came to stand beside him. "Isn't it great?"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose. But were here for business not pleasure!"

"Party pooper." Blaise sighed. "Well what was the name of the chick we're suppose to talk to?"

Draco flipped open the folder and looked at the name. "Alannah Cameron."

"Any picture?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope it just says the name. We're to go to the bartender and ask for her."

"Of course there will probably be a price." Blaise said as his eyes trained on a petite blonde. "But I think that you can handle it."

"Why? So you can go off to bloody nowhere?" Draco smirked.

"No to watch your back when you go in." Blaise looked back at him and grinned. "And while you're doing that, I can have the fun that you don't want to have."

Draco chuckled. "We'll see."

Draco then made his way across the floor and after a lot of shoving, he was finally able to make it to the bar. He signaled to the bar tender and waited for the guy to make his way over.

"Whatcha fancy there?" He asked as he filled a pint full of ale.

"Nothing, just have a question for you." Draco said as he slipped the guy twenty pounds. "I need to speak to Alannah."

"She finished up an act before you came in." The man slipped the money into his pocket. "Go around back. She's in dressing room three."

"Thanks mate." Draco turned to walk away.

"She's not in trouble is she?"

Draco looked and contemplated whether he should say so. "No. Just might have some information on someone were looking for."

The guy nodded his head. "Okay."

Draco nodded his head and motioned to Blaise that he needed to go to the back of the club. He smirked as he saw Blaise gave the short, clip nod back while stilling talking to the blonde that he found when they first came in but he followed none the less.

Draco walked behind the curtain and walked until he came in front of the room. He then walked to the side and lightly tapped it from the side and waited till Alannah opened the door.

"Who sent you?" The voice was rough and a little husky.

"Boron. From the ministry." Draco replied and watched as the door slowly opened so that he could come in.

"Well looks like Boron was finally able to do something right." She said as she sat in front of her mirror again.

"Looks like." Draco said and got a full look at the women in front of him.

The woman, Alannah Cameron, had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever meet in his life. Sure there were plenty of girls in his life that were beautiful, pretty and even arresting. But this women was the kind of women that men would have gone to goo at one look from her.

She had long tumble of jet black curls that framed a skin of alabaster. Her nose was small and straight. Lips that were wide and full, painted a crimson red. Her eyes were almond shape and deep blue like cornflowers in a meadow.

"What can I do for you handsome?" She turned to look right at him with a smile.

Draco could barely keep the gulp from happening as he got a good look at her legs. Legs that would have made a lesser man drop down to his knees and worship the ground she walked on.

He wasn't a lesser man.

"Well let me just say that you have got to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever met."

Alannah studied the man in front of her and thought that if she wasn't already attached to a man that she loved dearly, she would have gone after this one in front of her. She didn't just call him handsome as a term of endearment, but because he was actually very much so. He had shaggy blonde hair, which she was sure was more for defiance than style, that fell to just the top of his shirt collar. His skin was pale, had a straight nose and still had the pointed chin from his childhood. The thing that made the girls all swoon and twitter was his eyes. They were the most arresting pair of eyes a person has ever seen in their lives. The were hidden behind the most palest of eyelashes and were a mix of blue and grey. Some would call them smoky or some would call them stormy. Alannah called them slate. Mostly because they looked like they could stop you in one look.

"Aren't you sweet?" She laughed huskily. "And you are one of the most handsome men I have had the pleasure of meeting."

"Too bad your married." Draco stated and was surprised that she didn't flinch.

"Yes too bad I am. And to a man that I loved dearly." She smile sweetly.

"Why do you work here? Why not at the ministry?" Draco asked as he found a chair to sit in.

"Because he is a muggle and I prefer to be in the muggle world instead if the magical world." She laughed again at Draco's facial expression. "That surprises you?"

"Yes it does. Partly because I couldn't imagine leaving the magical world and the children you have might be witches or wizards."

"They are."

"How does the husband feel about it?" Draco sat forward, intrigued.

Alannah leaned forward. "He loves them for who they are."

Draco nodded and smiled at her. "Then you are a lucky women, Mrs. Cameron."

"Yes I am Mr...I never did get your last name."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He smiled at her shock.

"Malfoy. How does your father feel about your line of work?"

"Probably rolling in his grave as we speak." He smiled as she laughed.

"Oh I do like you Malfoy." She lifted a cigarette to her mouth. "Probably the first wizard in a long time."

"Well I thank you for that." Draco's expression then turned to all seriousness. "Now Boron told me that you have some information that may help our investigation."

Alannah put a cigarette to her mouth and lit it. She then took a drag and only after she exhaled it did she speak.

"It could be of some use to you or it could just be another dead end tip. I think though that this one will be useful to you and Mr. Potter, regardless of the case or not. But it happened a week ago actually. It was a saturday night and it was packed like usual. I saw your friend, Blaise, and some other wizards."

"Would you be able to point them out if we showed you pictures?" Draco interrupted.

Alannah nodded her head. "Probably would. But there is going to be no need for it, handsome. Though aren't you going to ask how I knew they were wizards?"

"How?"

"Saw their picture in the Prophet during the second war." She took another drag and exhaled. "But anyways I was shock to see not one or two wizards but three."

"One of them again being Blaise. He is a regular here so I don't even count him sometimes. The second works here occasionally. She is a dear. The third though, well it shocked me when I saw her."

"Who were they?" Draco asked

She shook her head. "See another person came after the second, a Luna Lovegood, I believe was her name. While the other was a person that I think was suppose to be MIA during the war."

"We had a lot of people go MIA, Mrs. Cameron. And as far as we know about Lovegood, she works here. "

"Yes she does and yes you did. But this person was a vital person during it." She crushed the cigarette in the ashtray on her dressing table. "I just couldn't believe it and then the person was gone."

"Why didn't you tell Blaise then?"

"I had to be sure. So, I went home after my shift and looked through my trunk of magical things. I pulled out the paper and fell right on my arse after I saw that I was right. I decided to wait until another official came in and it happened to be the idiot Boron."

Draco smirked at Boron's description. "Would you be able to tell me the wizards name?"

"No."

Draco blanched, "Why not?"

Alannah looked up at Draco and for the first time there was an wariness in her eyes. "She wasn't a wizard but a witch."

"Who was she?" Draco whispered softly.

"Hermione Granger."


	4. Chapter 3

"You're off the case."

"Oh please Potter. You need me on that case." Draco yelled.

"I probably do. But I need you to find Hermione more."

"Why? So you can talk to her again? So you can bloody well ask her asinine questions?"

Harry calmly folded his hands on his desk. "Malfoy, you are my best agent and it is hard for me to admit that."

Draco sat down in the arm. "Bloody true."

"Yes it is. And because your're good at what you do, I want you to be the one to find her." Harry leaned back. "I need you to bring her back to me."

"Why is the bookworm so bloody important to you?"

Harry sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "She was my sister in everything but blood. When she went MIA and didn't come back, dead or alive, it killed a part of me."

"Weasley moved on pretty quick."

"It was his way of dealing with it." Harry turned to get up. "He loved her in a way a man loves a woman. Not in the way where a brother loves his sister. He grieves everyday for her but he loves his wife and children very much."

Draco nodded and then sighed. "I don't want to go and look for her. So, she showed up one time at a strip club? Doesn't mean that she is still in the country."

"You are, once again, right."

Draco mockingly put a hand up to his ear. "Pardon? Did you just say that I'm right for a second time?"

Harry smirked. "Don't get cocky. Probably won't happen again. But she might not be in the country. She could be anywhere in the world by now."

"Which means that I get to go on a wild goose chase."

"Sorry Malfoy."

"What about Scorpius?" Draco sighed. "I can't leave him for months at a time."

"Your mother and I can split the responsibilities." Harry came around the desk to lay a hand on Draco's shoulders. "We won't leave him alone."

"You owe me." Draco said as he brought both hands to rub his face. "Scorpius is going to be mad. But I will give it a six months of dedicated searching and then six more of working from home."

"Make it ten and two." Harry raised a hand to stop him. "Ten and two. And if you haven't found her by then, then your done."

"Seriously?"

"By April 30th, if you haven't found her then," Harry held the lump in his throat in, "I will give up."

Draco looked up at Harry and for the first time since the time that they meet, he felt sympathy for the man in front of him.

"Well I get Christmas eve and Day off. I have to be there for him on those days Potter."

"Absolutely. And his birthday."

Draco nodded and walked to his door. "Oh Potter, Alannah also said in finding Hermione I will be able to know something that has to do with me. You wouldn't be able to tell me would you?"

"I would if I could. But I really don't know Malfoy."

Draco nodded again and walked out of the room.

Once out of the room Harry sat on the edge of his desk and stared at the closed door. He then reached blindly for the picture that was sitting on his desk. He smiled as the picture came into focus through his now blurry eyes.

Hermione had a wistful smile on her face as she read underneath one of the trees that overlooked the Black Lake. She had a raised knee and the other leg sat on top of the knee. Her foot was bouncing to some unknown tune. She hand a finger twirling around her hair. He watched as she lifted her head to look over the lake. Smile still in place and then watched as she turned to look at the camera. She had laughed and raised the book to cover her face.

Harry didn't know at the time that it would be the only picture he would have of her. He didn't know if that meant he would have taken more or just be content with the one he had now. But he always found it sad that it was one of the only pictures of her that he had when she was an adult.

Harry placed the picture back down and walked to sit behind the desk. Once he sat down he pulled out a manilla folder. It was unmarked on both sides and yellowed from the years.

He took a deep breath and then flipped it open to the first page.

_Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Date of Birth: September 19th 1979_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Skin:_ _Light_

_Blood Status: Muggle Born_

_Wand: Vine, 10 3/4", Dragon Heartstring_

_ During Second War wand broke by a Mister Harry Potter and ended up with Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's wand. Walnut, 12 3/4", Dragon Heartstring_

_Second War status: Active but one day before fall of Dark Lord went MIA_

_Status as of now: __Missing presumed dead__ Found but has sent one, Draco Malfoy, to search for her._

_Any other information/important information (personality, intelligence, marks etc.):_

_She is intelligent and is able to cloak herself if needed be. She was vital to the help of one, Harry Potter, help to bring the fall of the Dark Lord. She is able to do tricky spells. She has only a scar on her arm that reads "Mudblood", though as far as we know no other marred or marked skin. She was known to be courageous and warm. If it has changed we at the ministry have no idea. _

_She is in hiding which means that she doesn't want to be found. She may have her reasons but as of yesterday she was missing. _

Harry closed the folder and placed it in the drawer and hoped that she was safe. Hoped that she would have questions.

All he could do was wait and hope.


End file.
